The Behavior Core (BC) is built on a strong foundation of expertise in assessing behaviors to advance the pain field and early-stage drug discovery and development. Behavior Core Director Dr. Edward Bilsky is a well- established behavioral pharmacologist who has focused on developing novel analgesics for the treatment of acute and chronic pain. In addition to receiving numerous grants for his research, Dr. Bilsky has worked with biotechnology and pharmaceutical companies, and co-founded two companies, one of which has successfully brought a drug candidate into clinical trials. The BC?s experienced staff provides training and support for an extensive menu of behaviors related to pain and potential analgesic drug side-effects. The BC provides (a) standardized protocols and training between laboratories to reduce variability and increase reproducibility and validity for measures of nociceptive behavior; (b) advanced training and model development and validation (e.g., alternatives to reflexive nociceptive responses such as affective, cognitive and pain-suppressed readouts); (c) a centralized space for many behavioral assays and surgical procedures. During Phase I, the BC team successfully supported and trained COBRE personnel, consistently receiving outstanding user reviews on the services it provides. These services will continue to be provided to COBRE Project Leaders and other investigators during Phase II. In addition the BC will increase its offerings to meet the growing needs of COBRE investigators. New developments include expanded breeding and genotyping services to support the increased utilization of genetically modified mouse models, and support for investigators? utilization of optogenetic approaches in behavioral studies. Continued training of Core research staff will be provided to ensure that the highest level of innovation and support can be provided to COBRE investigators. In expanding the Core services, the BC Director has worked closely with neighboring COBRE and INBRE supported research cores at the Maine Medical Research Institute and the Mount Desert Island Biological Laboratory. This coordination with other regional resources will allow the BC to broaden its user base as it prepares for long-term sustainability. Sustainability will also be facilitated by implementing a fee-for-service model and by continuing to work with industry partners. The Behavior Core is indispensible to the success of the research efforts of COBRE investigators. Continued investments in its capabilities will allow the Core to provide the latest experimental tools in animal research and help the Core transition to fiscal independence. Through utilization of these services, researchers and trainees are able to test novel compounds for the treatment of pain while gaining key insights into the function of the nervous system and mechanisms of acute and chronic pain.